1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure in which a semiconductor device mounted on a substrate is electrically connected to a circuit board, an electrooptical device having the mounting structure, and an electronic apparatus having the electrooptical device.
2. Related Art
An electrooptical device, for example, a COG (chip on glass) liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal is sealed between a pair of substrates, a semiconductor device mounted on one of the substrates of the liquid crystal panel, a flexible printed circuit board electrically connected to the semiconductor device, and a circuit board that supplies signals to the liquid crystal panel via the flexible printed circuit board and the semiconductor device. Electrodes arranged in a display region, connecting lines for electrically connecting the electrodes to the semiconductor device, and input lines for electrically connecting the semiconductor device to the flexible printed circuit board are provided on the substrate of the liquid crystal panel. Signals are supplied from the circuit board to the electrodes via the flexible printed circuit board, the input lines, the semiconductor device, and the connecting lines, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-154601 (paragraphs [0026] to [0028] and FIGS. 1 and 2).
In the above-described liquid crystal device, however, signals are input from the flexible printed circuit board to the electrodes via the input lines provided on the substrate. For this reason, the signals are attenuated by the wiring resistance of the input lines, and the display characteristics are degraded.